The present invention relates to a parking mechanism of a transmission for a vehicle, and specifically to a parking mechanism of an automated manual transmission.
A meshing type automatic transmission constructed to automate driver's manual operations for an ordinary manual transmission is in practical use. One example is a twin-clutch type automatic transmission including first and second input shafts to be connected with an engine through respective automatic clutches.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,409 (specifically column 12, lines 32-50, FIG. 10)(corresponding to P8004788) shows a parking system for such a twin-clutch automatic transmission in which a Park function for parking lock is attained by a pressing force of an elastic member applied to a pressure plate of one of the automatic clutches, and by selecting one of the gear speed associated with that automatic clutch.